Just tell her redone
by midnightsXdarkXangel
Summary: Luigi has always loved Daisy but never had the chance to tell her before her birthday. Does he have a chance or will her lose her to someone else new verison because of some errors LuigiXDaisy
1. Chapter 1

In the mushroom kingdom Luigi, Mario, Peach and Daisy were all preparing to play a two on two match of tennis: Luigi and Daisy vs. Mario and Peach ,they would play every weekend for fun and a time for them to get together. Daisy was the one who loves to play tennis ,as she was always aggressive with the ball and luigi would always be the one who counterattacks all of there moves, they were a invincible team. Unfortunately Luigi would always be shy around Daisy, which puts him off game sometimes and embarrass himself in front of her, but not today he thought to him self…

"Alright me and Peach will play with each other as a warm up. You guy can watch us" Daisy winked at Luigi, causing him to go red with blush. As Luigi sat down on the sitting bench. Mario walked over and sat down next to Luigi and handed him a drink "So Weegee when are you going to tell her" Mario whispered to Luigi while taking a sip of his water.

"W-what do you mean?" Luigi questioned him ,trying not to make it obvious.

"Aw come on. We both know you like her and sooner or later you have to tell her" Mario nudged Luigi to encourage him, but Luigi just turned away and muttered to him.

"How about later…" Mario couldn't help but grin at him.

"Well Daisy's birthday is on Monday. You have two days to tell her. I would say it now before its too late and she finds someone" Luigi knew Mario was right, so he stood up

"Your right! I will tell her if it's the last thing ill do!" Luigi said in a determined voice

"Alright Weegee! You go and tell her" Mario told Luigi as he saw Luigi run into court, but turned back and went to Mario "B-but what if she doesn't like me" Luigi said in a worried tone. Mario stood up and pushed him to the court

"Look why in the world would she say no?" Mario whispered to his ear.

"Hey Daisy?" Peach said to Daisy while hitting the ball with the racket

"What's up peach?" She spoke as she quickly counterattacked the ball sending it flying

"Has he told you yet?" She questioned her as she ran after the ball

"What do you mean? Tell me what?" Daisy seemed confused rubbing her back with the racket.

"Don't be confused Daisy. You know what I mean" She spoke staring at Daisy but Daisy turned away to fetch the ball.

"I don't know what you mean" she muttered not having eye contact with her. Peach giggled as how silly daisy was

"About Luigi!" Daisy's face went red.

Luigi walked over to Daisy and Peach who was arguing "u-uh hi… girls" Luigi faintly smiled, Daisy turn to him in joy

"Hi luigi! What can I do for you?" Daisy leaned on Luigi

"uh….(come on just say it!) um there is something I want to tell you" Luigi started sweating nerviously. Peach walked over to Daisy

"Just wait he will say it" she whispered in Daisy's ear till Daisy pushed her away "Well how do I say this…..(go on this is your chance!) …. Have you seen my bag? (im such an idiot!)" Luigi moaned

"oh! Um your bag is over there" Daisy pointed to his bag,

"…thanks" he said in a upset tone as he slowly walked over to his bag

"hey weegee! Why didn't you tell her?" Mario questioned him as he ran over.

"I… cant today…" he sighed ashamed of himself

"well you still have tomorrow to do it" Mario tried to cheer him up patting him on the back as they went to there seats.


	2. Chapter 2

After 10 minutes of Peach and Daisy playing against each other they finally started the match against Mario and Peach against Luigi and Daisy, one of the toads decided to be the referee for the match "ok this match will go up to 40 love" the toad declared as they all got ready. Daisy gave Luigi a small nudged "love eh?" she smiled at him, Luigi's hands started shaking rapidly, a blush panted across his face " u-uh before we start, I need to go to the men's room" he smiled while he ran off.

Mario went to the bathroom to find Luigi at the sink washing his face with the water "there you are! Come on we have a match to do" Mario said, while he went to the other sink to fill his water bottle up. "Mario I… don't know if I have a chance with her…" Luigi sighed, splashing his face with water. "Come on Weegee! No need for being sad we have a match to do, just do what you always do when you play tennis" Mario encouraged Luigi while taking a sip of his bottle "you mean concentrate on the ball and nothing else?" Luigi said in confusion "yea, just do that and you'll be fine trust me" he gave Luigi a big smirk and he couldn't help smile back at him. "Now lets go play tennis!"

"Are you guys better now? We can't wait forever" Daisy said impatiently but had a slight grin on her face. "Yea we are ready to go!" Luigi said, smiling at her, she was surprised of how brave Luigi was when it came to sports, it was like it was another person altogether she always loved that about him. "Ok let the match start" Toad called out as Daisy threw the ball high up in the air and slammed the ball at the racket bouncing of into Mario's direction, Mario ran up to it and hit it right back into Luigi's side. Luigi jumped into the air and smacked the ball causing them to miss it.

"0-15 love!" the referee shouted out, Daisy smirked as she gave Luigi the ball to serve "not bad!" Daisy said in a impressed tone as Luigi gave a slight smile before concentrating on the ball, after a while the scores tied to 30-30 love, the intension was great for them as Peach was about to serve the ball "we can beat them cant we Luigi" Daisy smiled at him giving him a blow kiss, Luigi was put off by it as Peach severed the ball and it was heading for Luigi "heads up Luigi!" Daisy shouted at him but it was too late as it hit im the stomach "oh sugar, honey, ice tea" he moaned as he fell to the floor in pain.

Daisy ran over to him with Mario behind "man Luigi that was funny, next time look where your looking!" Mario started laughing, Luigi just gave him a death look "very…funny Mario (your so dead when we get back..)" Luigi tried to get up as Daisy ran over to him "Luigi omg are you ok?" Daisy helped him get up "u-um yea… ill be o-ok" he started to go red with embracement. Peach ran over to Luigi ,Daisy and Mario "Luigi! I am so sorry!" Peach panicked "don't worry Peach! Ill be ok…" Luigi smiled at her making her feel better.

After the incident Mario and Luigi dropped the princess back at the castle and decided to head on home "so Weegee… what are you getting for Daisy this year?" Luigi paused "um well I don't know yet…" Luigi trailed off for a moment to think, Mario started laughing "hey! What's so funny?" Luigi argued to Mario "you are! I mean is there ever going to be a time when you don't embarrass yourself in front of Daisy?" Mario smirked causing Luigi to hide his face under his hat "ha-ha…very funny Mario" Luigi growled at him. "don't worry Daisy I will give you the best gift in the world…" Luigi thought to himself as he walked with Mario home.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days has past and it was finally Daisy's birthday, everyone was preparing for the party with balloons, streamers, a banner saying "Happy Birthday!", and lots more decoration to make it the best night in her life. "Ok I need these over here..." Peach told one of the Toads with balloons, while Peach was telling every one what to do Toadworth came in the room up to princess Peach "princess, is all the decoration done yet?" Toadworth asked her in confusion "um not just yet…we still have a lot more to do before we can bring the guests" Peach sighed in exhaustion.

"Shall I call master Mario and master Luigi?" he asked her, Peach thought for a moment "well we do have enough toads but the more the merrier!" Peach laughed as she ran off to help one of the toads "pri-princes…. That girl" he muttered to himself as he walked out of the castle to Mario's house.

"Wha? She wants us to help?" Mario said in confusion while scratching his head "master Mario I do apologise but the princess is still not ready and will need your assistance" Toadworth told him before leaving out the door "ok ill get Luigi then" Mario escorted him out and shut the door, giving a creaking noise "I so need this door fixed…" Mario muttered to himself as the room became quiet, Mario walked upstages to Luigi's room.

"Ugh I still haven't got her anything" he quietly muttered to himself while getting changed as Luigi looked in front of the mirror "and how will I ever tell her? What if she doesn't like me…" he froze for a moment before looking at himself for a good long minute, Mario slowly opened the door " hey Weegee, Peach needs help for the party" Mario said quietly closing the door " do I look okay" Luigi asked Mario while looking for something. "You look perfectly fine, now lets get a move on" Mario said in a inpatient tone tapping his foot on the floor.

"Ok! Im ready to go!" Luigi said running out the room to downstairs hallway as he waited for Mario to get down the stares, "Shall we now go?" he grinned as he opened the door.

"Oh Mario! Luigi, im glad you made it" Peach smiled and sighed in relief "I am at your service my princess" Mario bowed down to her grinning, Peach giggled as she kissed him on the head making Mario blush "uhh Luigi I think you should go and get Daisy for us" Mairo muttered to Luigi as he went off with Peach to help bring the cake in "uh ok Mario see you in a minute!" Luigi shouted as he ran off to Daisy's room.

Luigi got up to Daisy's room, before opening it he heard voices "was she on the phone? Luigi thought to himself as he quietly opened the door slightly to see her in a beautiful flower dress, her tiara shined gracefully, Luigi was completely amazed but hid as the phone rang "uh hello? Oh its you!... yea I missed you silly… uh huh no I haven't gone out yet…ok love you!" Daisy said on the phone and kissed it so the person on the other side could her it.

Luigi just froze at the door, he had felt his heart just shatter into million of pieces, the pain was worse then any weapon could of possible done to him, tears slowly fell from his cheek until Daisy opened the door "oh! Luigi I didn't see you there" Daisy exclaimed, Daisy wasn't slow to see that Luigi was crying "Luigi… what's wrong?" she walked to him but he just clenched his fists and just ran away as far as he could, he didn't care where but just somewhere she wouldn't find him. "L-Luigi!" she screamed at him in shock, he just ignored and ran down the hall, Daisy chased after him as fast as he could "JUST GO AWAY!" he screamed as he ran.

Mario and Peach waited for Luigi and Daisy "where are they?" Mario said, but they saw Luigi running towards the door with Daisy chasing him "D-Daisy! What's going on!?!" Peach shouted at her, "Im getting Luigi back!" Daisy shouted back at her until she reached the door with Luigi gone. "But what about the party?" Daisy went silent for a moment before answering " there wont be one unless everyone is here and that defenitly includes him!" Daisy called out before going outside.

After a hour Daisy knew that there was only one place he could of gone to. "Luigi, are you here?" Daisy slowly walked towards the hill they used to play in all the time, Daisy waited for a response but never got one, Daisy sighed as she was about to walk off "im here….." Luigi gave a quiet response, Daisy slowly sat next to him looking at the night sky "im sorry I ran out like that… its just that I heard you on the phone and… you must pretty love that guy don't you" Luigi sighed looking at the floor not making eye contact at her "yea I do love him lots…" Daisy lay back on the grass looking at the stars "you two will be a great pear wont you?" Luigi questioned her.

Daisy quickly sat up and looked at him "couple? This is my dad im talking about!" Luigi's eyes widened when he heard this "y-your dad!?! But you said you won't go out with anyone for him!" Luigi became red with embarrassment; Daisy started giggling "you silly! My father doesn't approve me dating anyone yet" Daisy moaned, Luigi pulled his hat down to cover his face (stupid! Ugh I am so stupid) Luigi thought to himself.

"But if I was dating someone why would you care about that?" Daisy questioned him moving herself to his shoulder leaning on it, her arm wrapped around his arm and slightly cuddled him "Daisy…. There is something I have always wanted to tell you but I never get the courage to tell you and give some silly excuse like 'where is my bag' and stuff" Luigi sighed looking at her and took a deep breath "Daisy im in love with you, I always have the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you where special, I was always scared you would reject me" Daisy started blushing not taking her eyes off him " and… im going to give you your birthday gift now… stay still" Luigi said closing his eyes and kissing her under the moon lit night.

"Best gift ever…" Daisy softly whispered as she grinned "let's go back now" Daisy got up and held Luigi's hand. For a moment they just stared at each others eyes before grinning.

"L-Luigi, Daisy! Your back!" Mario and Peach ran over to them, it didn't take Mario to notice Daisy and Luigi holding hands (way to go bro! you finally got the girl…) Mario thought to himself grinning as they welcomed them back. Luigi and Daisy finally got there biggest wish… each other.


End file.
